Not Ready
by Gentle Hina
Summary: "It usually starts with simple things; just a touch of the hand, maybe even just flashing an innocent look. It's really all it takes."


It usually starts with simple things; just a touch of the hand, maybe even just flashing an innocent look. It's really all it takes.

Before the two know it their hands intertwine and those two pairs of lips crash together, messy at first before slowly working its way up to being smooth and somewhat neat. They both can't help but enjoy it, loving the way their bodies move together and the sensations that only they can provide for each other.

The senior's rough hands stroke the younger one's blue hair as the said teen wraps those delicate arms around his neck. The blue haired boy proceeds to push their bodies even closer together as his bites his own lip, swiftly moving his long legs around the others waist as if the motion has been practiced many times before.

Which it had, in case one didn't know.

Before the senior can quite respond to the action the junior grinds against him with a rather mischevious smile; it's only after that a low groan comes out that the senior moves his hands down the other's body, causing the younger to ever so lightly arch his back from the low stroking.

Giving another grind the junior rests his chin upon his boyfriend's shoulder, shortly after beginning to nip at his neck. Of course this action provides him with the response he wants. It is a weak spot of the senior, after all.

Quickly after pants and shoes are discarded on the floor as if they never existed and the blue covered bed begins to creak with the weight of the two on it. The creaking is low and soft at first, almost as if trying to sync with their movements, before starting to become faster and louder.

Hands begin to roam over each other's bodies and feelings of absolute pleasure race through out them both, sounds escaping their lips freely without a care. So what if the others in the dorm heard them? It wasn't as though such a thing was the first, and as far as the senior cared they'd better damn get used to it.

And as expected this was the part where the junior would get indecisive on whether or not to continue.

"You having second thoughts?" the senior asked quietly before adding, _"Again?"_ in his head.

The junior gave a small gulp before adjusting himself on his back, throwing the undone ribbon from his uniform off.

"A.. A bit. It's just.." He trails off and quickly redirects his gaze to the ceiling. A pang jabs into his heart as he hears his boyfriend sigh.

"You don't think you're ready yet." The older teen finishes the junior's sentence with a noticebly disappointed tone. Perhaps it even has some frustration in it? Whatever the case all the junior knew was that he didn't like it.

"Shinji," those small hands grab unto the larger ones on his chest, "I want to do this. Honest. Just.. give me a moment."

Ah, this was a new thing. Usually, the senior noted, his boyfriend would just end everything there and insisted on perhaps simply having oral sex, maybe even touching each other down there. Never before had he actually agreed to the real thing.

The junior takes a deep breath before beginning to nibble on his own bottom lip, a habit he'd begun to develop for some reason or another.

"Hey now, what'd I tell you about doing that?" Shortly after he throws his question to the other the senior leans down and kisses that sore bottom lip, one hand moving up to stroke the other's pale face. "I can taste blood, Minato."

The tone was something of a scolding one; one that a mother would use when a child had done something he wasn't supposed to. It was this very tone that made the junior give a small chuckle in response.

"Heh, at least it's clean."

The senior gives a smile "tch" before giving him a small smirk.

"If it wasn't clean then I'd have to smack the shit out of you for giving me some nasty disease."

His tongue quickly going over the sore bottom lip one more time the junior unbottons his shirt and brushes those long bangs out of his eyes.

"Alright, I'm ready." He softly says as his smile shrinks a dash. It only earns a bigger smirk and a gentle glint in his eyes from the other.

"I'm gonna warn you right now: you've made me wait for this for way too long, so I ain't holding back." Upon giving the warning the senior begins leaving little kisses on his boyfriend, each one trailing lower and lower as they went on.

As the junior instinctively bit his knuckle from the senior's "special kiss" down below he was sure that it was going to be a long night.


End file.
